ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheThroneWarden
Maya as an ally A. She is alive B. If Ray is on there, why shouldn't she? She aids Kai and Nya in their fight against Acronix and Krux. OP Re: The Hypnobrai We've never seen Neuro use it hypnotize. It'd probably have been useful during the tournament. The snakes existed before the concept of other elements was introduced. The Hagemans didn't confirm they had the power of Mind, but Tommy Andreasen confirmed that creatures like snakes and skeletons don't have elemental powers. Warptoad (talk) 02:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Your Advice Huh? But, I posted that message on Gboy123's talk page. That was intended for him. Warptoad (talk) 11:31, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:I've noticed that you're now a Samurai (Administrator) I have been a Samurai for a while but I wasn't sure if Vector gave me the position on accident since he hadn't asked if I wanted to be one/change my name's color to green to indicate I am a Samurai. It wasn't when he became more inactive than he already was when I decided to use the Samurai powers, so I didn't bother to change the template. Thanks for reminding me, though. Buddermeow (talk) 21:17, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Morro edit Hey, TheThroneWarden. Thanks for changing the tabber for the page Morro. Now it makes sense. :) Master Jay (talk) 18:15, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Category:Humans We can change the description so that it says all the humans. Thanks. Buddermeow (talk) 04:04, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Category Humans Sorry, I did not know that. At that time I had only seen your message to her, but not her response. Ninja72 (talk) 14:53, October 4, 2017 (UTC) It is not that I want to undo them, but more like I have to, because that was Buddermeow s decision. Otherwise, I agree with you that it is better without them in that category. Ninja72 (talk) 15:34, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Lloyd 1. I wouldn't call them "references" since the reason they're there is to direct the reader to the episode the events happened. I would prefer to remove them as they clog up the reference list that we have to use the scroll template. 2. I'm think we can add more languages to each article, but I don't know why we can only add three in Lloyd's. All the other pages I checked has only three or less languages in them and they're all Polish, Spanish, and/or German. Buddermeow (talk) 19:40, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Images I already deleted the image as you requested, but I don't know why png files are only accepted when clicking the button, so I can't fix it. I hope it doesn't bother you too much. Buddermeow (talk) 20:17, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the changes. I'm trying to get the badges and it is pretty hard. PearltheDolphin (talk) 22:39, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Movie V/A portraying characters in S08 I noticed you reverted my edit that the movie actors (except Lloyd's) would portray the characters in the TV series in Season 8 and that you don't have cites to prove that it's confirmed. LPCDDude (talk) 01:04, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Season 8 Hey, Back in July, Tommy Andreasen confirmed that the Ninja will have their original voice actors except Lloyd. Check out his Twitter page, he confirms a lot of things for fans. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/889533169220722688 [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 16:40, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Lloyd set It was possibly meant to be released in 2018, but it's already available in toy stores (at least where I live). So it was released in 2017. --Emperor Serpentine (talk) 20:35, December 17, 2017 (UTC) However, it is strange why it is not available in the LEGO Shop, while 70629 Piranha Attack, 70631 Garmadon's Volcano Lair and 70632 Quake Mech are (those were also possibly meant to be released in 2018). --Emperor Serpentine (talk) 20:38, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Re:Zane s tabbers Yeah, it certainly looks good.Ninja72 (talk) 16:50, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Zane's Tabbers It actually does look better in my opinion. But I still feel like Cole and Nya's infoboxes still look crowded. Buddermeow (talk) 20:32, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tabbers Again I think I was able to fix Nya's tabs a bit so we don't have to remove any images. Thanks for everything! Buddermeow (talk) 23:46, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Redirects I have looked at the edit summary, but they are pretty much used. For example, I dont see why should we delete a Dr.Sander Saunders redirect to Krux as we didnt know that Krux was Saunders at first, and they had separate articles.Ninja72 (talk) 18:46, January 6, 2018 (UTC) But as far as I know, redirects on wikia are used so that when someone searches for something in the search, but the article is named a different thing, it would lead them to the article they are searching for. In fact using redirects in biographies like you said is kind of impractical. Ninja72 (talk) 19:09, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon Return Hey Jonathan, do you know any of the details about Garmadon's return? I was a bit confused when it said on the Oni Masks article that the three masks can unite to open the Cursed Realm, but as we know it collapsed in season five. Not sure if the Cursed Realm part is from some official source, so I took it off the article. Maybe you're right and the masks open the Departed Realm. Many questions that will soon be answered! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 15:46, January 15, 2018 (UTC) S8 air date You'll say that Season 8 will air in America on 1/29. Although I don't see it on the Xfinity TV gudie of what will air on Cartoon Network of 1/29. LPCDDude (talk) 18:09, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Everyone is saying that Nya isn't in the sets but above in the section that says sets there is a Nya master of dragons set. So she is there. I think. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 22:21, January 24, 2018 (UTC) New Episode's Out Got the new Oni/Dragon info from the newest episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3-WF6_OQdc Warptoad (talk) 01:32, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, wow, thanks! I thought that only the first two were out. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:52, February 3, 2018 (UTC)